Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** * Items: * * Vehicles: * Unnamed Prototype jet | StoryTitle2 = A Day at the Daily Bugle | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker2_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = A Pin-Up of the Bugle office featuring J. Jonah Jameson, Joe Robertson, Ned Leeds, and Betty Brant. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * J. Jonah Jameson * Joe Robertson * Ned Leeds * Betty Brant | StoryTitle3 = Peter Parker, The Super Sports Star | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker3_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A two page spread of Peter Parker day dreaming about using his Spider-Powers in a number of different sports. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Peter Parker | StoryTitle4 = Where It's At! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker4_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A map of Manhattan, showing where the regular places featured in Amazing Spider-Man are located. Places include Peter Parker and Harry Osborn's apartment, The Daily Bugle, Aunt May's house, Empire State University, and the Coffee Bean. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Peter Parker * Harry Osborn * J. Jonah Jameson * May Parker * Gwen Stacy * Mary Jane Watson | StoryTitle5 = This is Spidey As We Know Him But -- | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker5_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Drawings of Spider-Man that are in parody of various Sunday funny strips, including Dick Tracy, Micky Mouse, Superman, Archie and Charlie Brown. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Spider-Man | StoryTitle6 = There We Go-A-Plotting! | Writer6_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler6_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker6_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Artie Simek | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Stan Lee, Larry Lieber and John Romita are stuck for ideas for an upcoming issue of Amazing Spider-Man. When Larry suffers heartburn due to sourballs, they incorporate this event into a plot where Aunt May also suffers heartburn. They come up with a concept about Aunt May hiring a house maid who turns out to be Dr. Doom in disguise. Stan and John agree on what should happen in the story, to Larry's despair, but right when they're about to put it to paper, Roy Thomas enters the room and tells them his latest Avengers story: About how the Avengers hire a house maid who turns out to be Dr. Doom. With Thomas beating them to the punch, they decide to start all over again with a new story idea - and, to do so, they force Larry to eat more sourballs. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Stan Lee * Larry Lieber * John Romita Sr. * Roy Thomas | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story states that the flashback occurred after World War II had ended. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * Although this story does not specify it, this is not Johann Shmidt, the Nazi Red Skull of World War II, but Albert Mallik, the communist Red Skull who took on the identity after. The original Red Skull was still in suspended animation at the time of this story, as seen in . This was not clarified until . Chronology Notes Flashbacks in this story affect the chronology of the following characters: Spider-Man: * - The infant Peter Parker visits Uncle Ben and Aunt May with his parents. * - Young Peter is left in the care of his aunt and uncle. His parents are later reported as having died. Uncle Ben: * - Uncle Ben spends time with his brother's family. * - Ben looks after Peter while his parents are away, later learns that they died. Aunt May: * - May spends time with her in-laws family. * - May and Ben looks after Peter while his parents are away, later learns that they died. Richard Parker: * - Richards visits his brother with his family. * - Richard goes on a secret mission with his wife, killed by the Red Skull. Mary Parker: * - Mary visits her in-laws with her family. * - Mary goes on a secret mission with her husband, killed by the Red Skull. Red Skull: * - The Red Skull orders the death of the Parkers. Publication Notes * Credits for Story 1: ** Phantasmagorically produced by: Smilin' Stan Lee and Larrupin' Larry Lieber ** Embellished by: Mickey Demeo ** Lettered by: Artie Simek ** Jazzy Johnny Romita, Chaotic Consultant * Credits for Story 6: ** No credits for this one 'cause nobody would take the blame! | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}